


Don't Walk Away

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [405]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 2010s, Alcohol, Boys In Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Liverpool F.C., M/M, Sad, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Xabi est parti pour Madrid, c'est officiel.
Relationships: Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard
Series: FootballShot [405]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Don't Walk Away

Don't Walk Away

  
Steven n'arriverait sûrement pas à décrire ce qu'il ressent même s'il était beaucoup plus doué avec les mots (quel pathétique capitaine il doit faire). Alors il se noie dans l'alcool dans le hall d'Anfield, il n'y a personne autour de lui et personne ne doit le voir comme ça, comment serait-il considéré si on le voyait ? Tout ça pour Xabi. Steven avalé la boule dans sa gorge en même temps que son whiskey, il doit arrêter de blâmer Xabi pour avoir fait son choix, peut-être qu'il finira par revenir s'il lui en laisse le temps. Quand même... Stevie ne va plus pouvoir le voir sauf quand Liverpool jouera contre le Real, c'est dur, ce n'est pas comme si Madrid était à deux pas ! Steven ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être énervé contre celui qu'il aime pour l'avoir abandonné, pourquoi ne rien lui avoir dit ?!

  
''Tout va bien Stevie ?'' Xabi s'assoie à côté de lui sur les marches en face de la pelouse, lui prenant sa bouteille des mains

''Tu me quittes ?'' Steven ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui demander alors qu'il a déjà la réponse

''Je vais juste à Madrid, on sera toujours ensemble.''

''Pourquoi ?'' Steven s'accroche à son t-shirt, il a envie de pleurer contre son abdomen

''Stevie...''

''Ne pars pas Xabier, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai...''

''Je suis désolé... Stevie s'il te plaît.''

''Ne m'oublie pas Xabi, je ne veux pas vivre sans toi.''

''Jamais.'' Xabi l'embrasse en le tenant contre lui, Steven n'a pas envie de le lâcher, mais il doit le laisser faire sa vie, ça serait mieux pour lui de gagner plus de choses avec Madrid. Stevie prend sur lui pour le laisser partir, même s'il ne le dira pas à Xabi....

  
Fin


End file.
